


Vernacular

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation (MMOM) 2017 [23]
Category: V (2009)
Genre: Gen, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2017, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 03:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: Hobbes is Australian so he calls people wankers when they deserve it. Doesn't mean he doesn't enjoy masturbating (and thinking about his team members while doing so)





	Vernacular

Hobbes never understood the sneering about masturbation. Sure, he'd call someone a wanker, but he didn't actually mean the pejorative to demean anyone who masturbated. His years in the military had given him a far broader perspective on sexuality than he'd gained during his adolescence where it was all about how many girls you'd had, and making sure you weren't seen as gay.

In the military, men made do. Many with their hands. Some also used whatever toys they could get. A surprising number chose sex with other men despite the fact that was illegal at the time (gay and lesbian personnel only being allowed to openly serve since late in 1992). And of course most liked to be with women when they got the chance.

Masturbation however was the easiest option. It was a form of stress relief at worst and a delightful solo pleasure at best, and while his Australian vernacular might suggest otherwise, Hobbes had zero shame about masturbating, nor admitting to it.

The latter made Jack blush one night and gave Hobbes more things to fantasise about later. A mercenary fapping over a priest and a fed. He'd be more disappointed in himself if Jack and Erica weren't the closest he'd felt to anyone in years.


End file.
